Songbird
by Scampy is Skimpy
Summary: The world of Remnant has always been an unforgiving place full of the creatures of Grimm, bloodthirsty bandits, and friction between the humans and the Faunus. However, things as we now see them are much tamer than times of the past. Especially before the times of The Great War. (This is an OC fanfiction. Warning: Mature themes, violence, gore, and harsh language inbound)


Songbird

...

The world of Remnant has always been an unforgiving place full of the creatures of Grimm, bloodthirsty bandits, and friction between the humans and the Faunus. However, things as we now see them are much tamer than times of the past. It's like they say, the victors always write the books. Those books often overlook hypocrisy of their own ways. Come join a time when a certain songbird lived on through a world of violence, bloodshed, and restrictions to everyday life. Will our little songbird live on to see what it is like after The Great War? Like an old friend told her, only after the next word do we find ourselves closer to an answer.

Prologue

...

A large foot came crashing down on the hardened mud flooring of a hide skin tent. Large thumps repeating quickly after another as the large figure paced, anxiously; banded, darkened armor clinked with every harsh movement, a loud and rhythmic jingle followed from a leather coin pouch. Large, thick feathers hung little way above the ground. It was almost as if the tall man wore a tailcoat, purposely tailored to

The large figure grunted, teeth clenched into a snarl. Yet, no noise came from underneath, only the large puffs of breath from the figures nose, which flared like an angered boar. Claw-like hands tightened into large, course fists; long, muscular arms swinging with every step.

A man in a tattered, olive tunic watched his towering friend from the entryway the tent, that of which he blocked off. His freckled face was set in a calmed mask, of course he was worried, why the hell wouldn't he be? He spoke in a neutral voice to his dark and towering friend, "Falke, slow your pacing. She is going to be fine…They both will be."

The lumbering figure turned, the usual sharpness in his pale, marigold eyes. He pointed a tanned finger at his companion, voice rough and low, "Do not manipulate me, Albus. You and I BOTH know the chances of survival are very low from both ends. I have every right to be worried about her, even more so than anyone else in this damn forsaken guild!" His raven eyebrows furrowed, mouth fit into a passive snarl as he eyed his fair-haired friend.

The man of the name _Albus_ simply smiled at his old friend, "Dear friend, we all worry about them, just as we worry about each other on a day-to-day basis," the man let out a humorous huff, "Granted, that is of no scale to the heights of our fears that carry on, now." The raven-haired man opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by the hand of the wise man. "But, we must try to hope for the best. Your wife would want you to do so, you know? After all, we all know what fear brings…"

Falke lightened his gaze, looking down in shame, "Grimm…we cannot afford such possibilities, now."

As he spoke it, reality and possibility came back into view. They were in a rough spot, forced to set up camp in the dawn-lit woods, miles away from any civilization. Falke needed to depend on chance and hope to get them through the situation, after all…

Attuned ears picked up the sounds of yelling medics and a woman screaming out in agony, that woman being Falke's wife. Falke breathed deeply, eyes wandering the ground like he was expecting an answer from the indentations of his heavy steps in the mud.

He closed his eyes, mouthing setting into a forced straight line. He sat on the ground crossing his legs over another as he fell into an uncertain meditation. His friend sat across from him, his knees acting as his own cushion, eyes sat closed in silent prayer.

Time went on like a snail trying to move up a steep hill for the brawny man. A silent sweat dripped from his brow, he was never a religious man, but he had hoped the brother of light would favor his wife. His gaze snapped up as he heard his tents bindings pull open.

A man in standard chainmail armor stared back at the man, breathless. Falke eyed him with concern and fear, his friend returning the first emotion. The warrior only nodded in his speechless state, the only sign of a positive outcome arriving from his awed and slack-jawed face.

The two men sitting looked at each other briefly, jolting up at the implication of his wife's survival. The ran past them man, Falke bumping shoulders with him. He would have to apologize later, all that mattered to the man was his wife's state. He and Albus sprinted through the dawning fog, their focus entirely on the large, cotton tent.

They burst through, panting for breath. Eyes instantly landed on a bed surrounded by the guild's medics, their collective eyes landing on the two men. Falke looked at them in desperation in his frantic state.

An assistant moved forward, mouth open before a word. The brown hand of the lead healer landed on his shoulder, looking at the assistant in neutral understanding. They nodded at each other, stepping backwards to allow the guild leader to see his wife.

Falke ran up to the bed, breath instantly hitched. He saw the tired, hunched over form of his blonde and fair wife. Her large, golden wings covered her shoulders like a heavy winter's cloak. She smiled up weakly at the frozen man she lovingly labeled as her mate.

Wings slowly unfolded to reveal a tiny, bundled form of an infant. Eyes closed in a peaceful state of light slumber. The baby was omitting a flushed colored of pink ruby from her recent birth, only a few strands of dusty brown a top her head. The infant made a sound of disturbance as she woke, slanted eyes landing on the large man. The corners of the newborn's mouth twitch, unable to fully smile despite her efforts.

The newfound father teared up, joy overtaking his eyes as he leaned down against the bed. He enveloped the two smaller figures into his large arms, his nose dug into his wife's pale hair. He tenderly kissed the top of her head, hesitating at his new daughter, afraid he'd accidently hurt the fragile being.

His wife sighed and lay her head to his chest, the steady thump of his heart pulsing through her ear. She spoke in a tired, coarse voice, "…Did I do well?"

The doctors around them laughed, his friend looking on the scene with a prideful smile. The husky man chuckled, pulling them closer into his shielding warmth, "Of course you did…just look at what you brought us, my dearest." He looked at her with an unexpected look of excitement, "Her name…what shall be her n- "

He was silenced by a thin finger placed upon his lips, his wife lowering her head, eyes closed. She listened to the sounds of the world around her. The medics and the two warriors all form around her in mutual silence. Echoed through the fog laden forest, a song of the dawn bird rung.

She opened her eyes slowly, they shined with resolution. She spoke in a hushed voice, "Wren…" she looked up at her gentle lover, "Wren…Wren Weich."

Falke felt a smile slowly grow upon his lips, "Wren…" the words rolled of his tongue like a droplet of honey, "Wren…a perfect name, my dearest Colyvr."

His wife smiled lovingly and leaned up to tenderly kiss him, they booth broke the kiss to stare in wonder and awe at the tiny, slumbering figure. The quiet woman rested the crook of her forehead and nose upon the child's head, "Our little songbird."

…..

Aaaaaaaannnd, END SCENE!

How about that little tie-in at the end, eh?

So, you like it so far? No? Okay then. O v o

I'm kidding…I think. Anyways, before you head off and read an infinitely better OC fanfic, I am here to promote something to you folks! Or rather two! Mostly me, though!

Anyways, on the RWBY Amino application that you can download for free and read various quality posts, (like: Theories, fanart, Discussions, and even other fanfictions as well as participate in public chats ranging from episode reviews to an OC roleplay chat)

You can find my page where I will be posting art, teasers, and anything related to this story, but don't just come for me, come for the amazing app that has brought hundreds of fans together!

Critique will be met with much appreciation. This is my first fic, so I really hope I did a decent job.

There is no exact schedule for this fic, but I'll see you next time!

Chow for now~


End file.
